madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Indian Summer
Intro Peggy is given a difficult assignment. Roger's health-related issues provide new opportunities for Don, and Pete grows more frustrated. Betty finds a new outlet for her growing dissatisfaction. Synopsis Adam Whitman, unshaven and dressed in a dirty suit, hands a shoe box to a hotel manager and asks him to mail it for him. The package is addressed to "Donild Draper" at 405 Madison Avenue. It costs 40 cents, but Adam hands the man a 5 dollar bill. Back in his hotel room, Adam throws the pile of bills that Don gave him on the table. He places a message that says, "Enjoy" next to the pile. Then, he removes his belt and pulls a chair next to a ceiling pipe. He threads the belt around his neck and around the pipe before kicking the chair out from under him. His feet dangle as he hangs himself. It's October at Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency, and Roger is still out recovering. Joan Holloway prods Don Draper about this condition but is flustered by her own lack of aloofness. The ad men congregate in Don's office. On the coffee table is a pink plastic belt shaped like women's panties with a small control box and electric cord. After they timidly inspect it, they discover that it's a weight loss invention. Whether it actually causes weight loss is yet to be determined, and Pete is skeptical to promote it. "It might be a lightning rod for the government and other people out to kill advertising," he says. Just then, Peggy Olson walks in. As she leaves, the men jokingly suggest that she might be a good candidate to try the "Relax-a-Cizor. Freddy Rumsen, however, thinks she'd be able to put her creative talents to work by testing it out. Later that night, Peggy sits in her bedroom, papers spread on her bed. She decides to give the contraption a try. Peggy turns the dial, and immediately becomes aroused by the vibrations. She peels it off in a hurry. At Home, Betty Hofstadt is sitting up in her bed, alone, reading a "Family Circle" Magazine. She thinks she hears a noise, hoping that Don is coming home. But it's nothing, so she turns off the lamp to go to sleep. In another bedroom, Don stares at Rachel Menken. She admits that she thinks about them being together. "I don't know if I understand how this works or where it goes," she says. "I'm worried this is a fantasy." The next day, Peggy awkwardly shares with Don what she's discovered about the Electrosizer. She struggles to explain that she felt something that most women would like to feel. "It vibrates, and that coincides with how you wear it," she says. "It's probably unrelated to weight loss." Don realizes this new benefit and asks Peggy to figure out how to put it into words. Bertram Cooper tells Don that he just spent the morning talking the Lucky Strike account "off the ledge." They recently lost a lawsuit and they are nervous about continuing to do business with Sterling Cooper due to Roger's heart attack. They'll need to be ready for a lunch meeting tomorrow, with Roger. At the Draper residence, Betty gets a visit from a door-to-door air conditioning salesman named Bob Shaw. When Betty says she's not interested, he asks to come in for a glass of water. He persists, but she doesn't think the Indian Summer will last much longer. He continues to explain how cold air is escaping through their windows and offers to take some measurements. She accepts the offer, and as they both walk up the stairs to look at the bedroom window, she hesitates. "You know, my husband, I think he'd rather go to Sears," she says, forcing him to leave. That night, when Betty mentions the salesman's suggestions, Don fumes over her letting a stranger into the house. The next day, Roger, washed out and tired, walks with Mona the first time since his heart attack. A crowd gathers and applauds as he, Don and Cooper go into Roger's office. Joan enters with instructions to help with his coloring. As she applies foundation to his cheeks, they admit they missed each other. "I've had a lot of time to think about the things I've done and been sorry about," he says. "And being with you is not one of them." Joan wells up with tears. Men congregate in the conference room for the meeting with Lee Garner, Sr.. and other Lucky Strike executives. Don and Roger, all smiles, enter and get down to business. Anti-smoking legislation is in progress, but it could be a few years before they put warning signs on packages. Then, Roger lights up a cigarette as he bites into his pastrami sandwich. "Oh, oh Jesus!" he shouts, clutching his chest. Once again, Roger is wheeled away by ambulance drivers. Harry Crane, Paul Kinsey, Pete Campbell, Ken Cosgrove, and Salvatore Romano sit in Pete's office, debating what might happen to the company. Sal jokes that he already sent out his resume, but Harry thinks Don will become partner. When they all start wondering if Don likes them, Pete shrugs in annoyance. That evening, Peggy sits at La Trombetta, a seafood restaurant, with her date Carl Winter, a blue-collar truck driver in his best suit. When Peggy mentions how her Belle Jolie copy will appear in some high-fashion magazines, Carl remarks that advertising is simply a lot of people screaming at you from the walls and television. She's offended, but he reminds her of her reaction when he said he drives a truck for a living. "You can act like you're from Manhattan, but you don't look like those girls," he says. Angry, she gets up to leave. "Those people in Manhattan?" Peggy says. "They are better than us. They want things they haven't seen." Later that night, Don calls Arnold Wayne. He's angry that Betty is in worse shape than she was before therapy. "After hundreds of dollars, all you've managed to do was make her more unhappy," he says. Dr. Wayne suggests moving toward psychoanalysis, which is at least three visits every week. The next day, Peggy gives her presentation of the new product. "Women lose weight so they'll feel good about themselves," she says. "Combined with a sensible diet, the Rejuvenator, you'll love the way it makes you feel." They love the pitch but are still confused as to what it actually does. "From what I understand, it provides the pleasure of a man without the man," Don says. He offers a critique. It needs a new name and a clever code word so women will know its real utility. In Ossining, Betty attends to the laundry. When the washing machine goes into its spin cycle it begins to clatter against the floor and wall. Leaning it to steady it, she feels the vibrations and closes her eyes as she fantasizes about having sex with the air conditioning salesman on top of her dresser. Back at the office, Peggy timidly asks for her own desk. She's interrupted when Cooper asks to speak to Don in private. He offers to make him a partner. When Don accepts, Pete is the first to congratulate him. Don, high off his promotion and raise, gives Peggy a raise, and the rest of the day off. Pete sneaks into Don's office to sit behind the desk. Just then, the mailroom boy delivers the package from Adam. Curious, Pete shakes the box. He takes it with him as he leaves. Trivia *Matthew Weiner actually came across the “Relax-a-Cizor” in a consignment shop on the East Coast. The crew used the real object on the show because the company was defunct. *The line “I’m glad I got to roam those hillsides” was originally “I’m glad I got to be inside you”, but it got censored. Matthew Weiner liked the censored version better. *Francine was originally supposed to be breastfeeding her new child, but Matthew Weiner was talked out of it because it was looked upon as “third world” in the 1960s. *In the commentary track for season 1, Elisabeth Moss says that her favorite scene of the season is Peggy's date. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano *Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Maggie Siff as Rachel Menken Guest Star *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Cullum as Lee Garner, Sr. *John Slattery as Roger Sterling *Talia Balsam as Mona Sterling *Anne Dudek as Francine Hanson *Rebecca Creskoff as Barbara Katz *Aaron Hill as Carl Winter *Adam Kaufman as Bob Shaw *Joel Murray as Freddy Rumsen *Jay Paulson as Adam Whitman *Andy Umberger as Arnold Wayne Co-Star *Aaron Hart as Robert Draper *Julie McNiven as Hildy *Brian Norris as Mailroom Boy *Mario Piccirillo as Waiter *Bess Rous as Marjorie *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Dominic Testa as Vincent Gallery Category:Season 1